Season 1
Season 1 of American comedy series, That '70s Show, aired on FOX television network. Synopsis Welcome to Point Place, Wisconsin, home of sweet, awkward high school student Eric Forman and his tight-knit (if dysfunctional) circle of family and friends. It's the 1970s, and Eric spends a lot of time hanging out in his smoke-filled basement with his pals: dim-witted Kelso, irreverently cynical Hyde, misfit foreigner Fez, spoiled Jackie, and girl-next-door Donna. Rounding out Eric's world are his cantankerous dad Red, sweetly neurotic mom Kitty, sexy sister Laurie, and neighbors Bob and Midge, Donna's not-too-bright parents. And then there's aging hippie Leo, who owns the local Foto Hut. Eric loves Donna, Kelso loves Jackie, Hyde hates everything, and Fez is just trying desperately to fit in. Meanwhile, Eric can't seem to do anything right in is father's eyes. Coming-of-age is never easy, but if he plays his cards right, Eric might just manage to get by... with a little help from his friendshttp://www.carseywerner.com/season_details.php?showid=1&seasonid=2. About The first season of That '70s Show largely took place in 1976, though references to Saturday Night Fever and Star Wars in the course of the season's 25 episodes indicated that there had been some incursion into 1977 territory (the series also quietly moved from a Sunday- to a Monday-night slot in mid-season). The action occurred in Point Place, WI, not far from Green Bay. The plots revolved around the exploits of a group of high-school juniors, led by the impulsive Eric Forman (Topher Grace). Both of the Formans worked: Red had a factory job which was downsized early in the season, while Kitty was a nurse. Next door to the Formans were Donna's parents, Bob and Midge Pinciotti (Don Stark, Tanya Roberts). Bob owned an appliance store where the semi-laid-off Red was occasionally employed as a clerk, while Midge was a stay-at-home wife and mother who was bored out of her gourd. Seen on a recurring basis was another "older" character, Eric's sister, Laurie (Lisa Robin Kelly), a freshman at the University of Wisconsin. As the season progressed, Bob and Midge Pinciotti drifted toward separation and divorce; Hyde's single mom (played in one episode by Katey Sagal) deserted him, prompting the boy to move in with Eric; and Laurie flunked out of school, came home, and tentatively began a sexual relationship with doltish Kelso. Although That '70s Show did not crack the Top 20 ratings-wise during its maiden season, the series was one of the most popular offerings of the Fox network. It also earned an Outstanding Costume Design Emmy award for the entry titled "That Disco Episode." Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Tanya Roberts as Midge Pinciotti (17 episodes) :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti (19 episodes) Special Guest Stars :Marion Ross as Bernice Forman (2 episodes) :Gloria Gaynor as Mrs. Clark ("Prom Night") Recurring cast :Lisa Robin Kelly as Laurie Forman (9 episodes) Guest starring :Paul Kreppel as Jack Burkhart (3 episodes) :Katey Sagal as Edna Hyde :Eve Plumb as Pam Burkhart ("The Keg") :Amanda Fuller as Tina Pinciotti :Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Buddy Morgan ("Eric's Buddy") :Jennifer Lyons as Pam Macy ("Prom Night") :Paul Connor as Timmy Thompson ("Prom Night") :Mark Bramhall as Principal Pridewell (2 episodes) :Carolyn Hennesy as Sharon Singer :Megan Paul as Tracy :Heidi Marshall as Jenny :Grey DeLisle as Ms. Kaminsky :Francis Guinan as John Kelso ("Career Day") :Jenny Maguire as Kate ("Thanksgiving") :Dwayne Johnson as Rocky Johnson ("That Wrestling Show") :Scott Whyte as David Milbank ("A New Hope") :Pat Skipper as Marty Forman ("Grandma's Dead") :Mitch Pileggi as Bull MacCrackin ("The Good Son") :Arlene Pileggi as Joy MacCrackin ("The Good Son") :Gary Owens as The Announcer Trivia *This season is set between 1976 and 1977. *This and the second season are the only seasons where the characters weren't used in the scene transitions in front of a crazy background, instead pictures from magazines with moving mouths would sing, lava lamps, the Vista Cruiser tail lights blinking, or a yellow smiley button (the flower for DVD/Blu-ray releases) were used instead. Photos :Season 1/Gallery Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons